


Change

by TheoCrypt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dream-based fic, F/F, F/M, Smh I hate this, The Lily and Maxinne are soul sisters/best friends lol, You can go ahead and ship Lily and Joshua idc, obviously original
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoCrypt/pseuds/TheoCrypt
Summary: Lily moves to Singapore from Myanmar for educational purposes, finding out about a course, goes with her Best Friend-Maxinne-who stays in Singapore and meeting a boy and they form a trio.The boy, Max-nicknamed Joshua, has a liking towards the girl, Lily.The trio goes to a 'small' course which involves violence and speed.Joshua and Lily also becomes closer throughout the duration of the race; the course, and Joshua has more of the attraction towards Lily. The con to this is Maxinne starts to become jealous at the fact that Lily is spending more time with Joshua than her, and tries to cause trouble.





	Change

* * *

_'No... no, no, no! I've got you! You've got this! Don't leave me...!' His death-like grip was starting to slip. I was starting to slip. His chestnut-brown hair falls on his face, covering his delicate, emerald eyes._

_'Lily. Stay with me. Please-' he begs as he attempted to swing me up to safety. Instead, all I could focus on was the loud metallic noises coming from below, the razer sharp machine, and the fact that he was going to fall down with me. I give him a grim smile._

_'I'm sorry.' And I let go of his soft hand. I close my eyes. I fall closer. Someone screams my name._

I shoot up from my bed, gasping for air, and a tear runs down my right cheek. Perspiration slides down from my forehead and the sides of my head. Another nightmare.

I angle my head to the window. Sunrise has begun. I bring a hand up to my face, wiping away that single tear, as I watch the orangey sky slowly turn blue. My hand falls from my cheek.

I look away, the weight of my head suddenly heavy on my neck, and it drops. I stare at my hands for a couple of seconds as a strand of hair falls in my vision.

Looking back up, I push myself off this comfortable piece of furniture called a bed, the metal stand which the mattress has been placed on squeaks, and I head off to the bathroom connected to my room.

_Another nightmare_ , I think again as I stare at my reflection. I was a mess. My hair stuck out at all angles, which I found surprising—my bed head normally was not _this_ messy, my eyes looked grey, and I could _feel_ the eye bags starting to form under my eyes.

I turn on the tap, the water gushing out like a rivulet, as I run my hands under, bringing them back up to splash my face. _Another nightmare with him in it, and me dying_. I comb my hair back temporarily with my wet fingers and look back up at the mirror hanging just above the sink again, then turn away to finish up what I had to do in the bathroom.

~

I leave my hair down, now looking slightly better as I've combed it, and walk down the stairs to the living room where my father awaits me. Today's the day I officially migrate to Singapore with my dad for educational purposes. He looks up from his phone, and scans me up and down.

"Go get changed. We're leaving in an hour," his head tilting slightly in the direction to the stairs, which stood behind me. I finally realise that I had been standing there with my sky blue PJ's on. My face heats up ever so slightly as I mumble an insult to myself, turning, and rushing up the stairs, back to my room. I stare at the two doors on either side of the walls surrounding mine, where my mother and brother lay asleep, saying a silent good morning in my mind, and I head into my room.

My parents always said my choice of clothing was great. I had picked out a white singlet, a dark blue, checkered flannel, and jeans just the day before, and they were neatly folded and placed on the table, along with my signature turquoise jacket, now tied around my waist.

I head to the dresser. It was almost empty, with only a black hair tie, midnight blue headband and a comb placed on it. I quickly comb my hair again, pull my hair up into a high ponytail, then gently comb my fringe away from my forehead with the headband. I was pleased at this.

I walk back to the door, then look around the room again, finally taking in its emptiness. The walls were cleared from my posters, the table cleared from my books and papers. I didn't want to leave yet. I loved my home, my family, and all the memories here.

I finally turn away with a sad sigh, walking out the room with my PJ's hanging on one arm, and down the stairs once more where my bags were.

My father looks up again, this time with a satisfied smile plastered to his face. I give him a slight smile as I walk over to one of my bags, then zipped it open, placing the PJ's in.

"Ready?" He asks as I sit down next to him. I hesitate before I answer.

"Ready."


End file.
